1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a knob module, and especially to a module applied on electrical multi-media products made by different factories for being assembled quickly.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art controlling knobs are made for function choices (as mode selection knobs for digital cameras or PDAs). Generally, the controlling knobs are designed for specific electrical products, and cannot be used for other products even though the products are all designed in the same factories. Therefore, a new mold for knobs is always needed when producing a new product.
Furthermore, the number of functions or modes is different between electrical products made by different factories. For this reason, a controlling knob isn't used for different electrical products.
Moreover, structures of prior art controlling knobs are too complicated and their cost too high.